In recent years, patients suffering from diabetes, myocardial infarction, cerebral infarction, or a kidney disease such as a chronic renal failure because of a life style such as an excessive salt intake, obesity, lack of exercise, aging, or stress are increasing, and preventive medical care at home is gathering attention.
For instance, even if part of the tissues of kidney is damaged, another part may immediately act for the damaged tissues. Therefore, a subjective symptom of a disease is less likely to appear. It is often the case that the disease may progress considerably when a subjective symptom such as high blood pressure symptoms or anorexia appears. In view of the above, it is desirable to periodically perform a screening test or the like.
Further, when the chronic renal failure progresses and an end-stage renal failure appears, the function of kidneys may be extremely lowered, and in a worse case, life support may be difficult or impossible. As a result, periodical dialysis or a kidney transplant may be necessary. In view of the above, prognostic management (medical follow-up) after detection of a renal failure is also important.
In view of the above, for instance, as disclosed in patent literature 1, in a medical institution or a like institution, there is carried out an inspection of calculating creatinine clearance based on the serum creatinine concentration from a sensor for measuring the serum creatinine concentration, and the urine creatinine concentration from a sensor for measuring the urine creatinine concentration in order to perform a screening test or medical follow-up on a renal failure.
However, the aforementioned inspection for health management is performed in a specific place such as a medical institution, and may be inappropriate for managing daily changes of the health condition.